The fire Wolf Valacano
by ericandheath
Summary: Anna goes and Gets a fire Wolf cub and takes it back to her castle she's keeping Valacano her new pet hidden from Elsa, and Takes care of Valacano and keeps him as her pet. Elsa might Find out About Valacono or worse she gets jeleosh. Rated T for Blood and a knife. I do not Own frozen does Disney does but how every I own the story.
1. Chapter 1

Anna Slept in her bed peacefully but woke up and gasped. "I need a pet like Kristoff has sven

his pet reindeer. " I Thought and heard Howls in the distance then she thought to herself And got

up out of bed and Walked out of The castle sneaking quietly past the guards she then broke into a run. _I gotta look for the fire wolf I will keep it as my pet but what about Elsa well I suppose she can have a ice Wolf or a Cat or something but I will go By myself._ I walked into the woods shivering from the cold and Covering My jacket over me and I finally got out of the cold and saw Flames and Fire.

I heard a howl in a Cave with fire over it as I heard the mother And I gasped. _ I'll kill the mother and take the cub and Raise it by myself then I can keep it as a pet let's hope I don't get hurt. _ I walked in the cave seeing lava but Rocks and Stone was covering it. I pulled a knife out of my pocket and Slowly approached The mother Fire wolf and I heard it growl sending small sparks of Flames. I Took a deep breath and Stabbed it I heard it whimper but then I Screethed as It bite me Fire surrounding us.

I stabbed the wolf in the neck seeing blood and fire still and then I kicked the wolf hardly anger in my dark blue eyes. the Fire wolf howled in pain and Slamed its paws in my chest and then I stabbed it in the Heart hearing it Wail as it fell to the ground blood orange instead of red. There was blood all over then I looked over and saw the cub I slowly put the knife back in my pocket and walked to it.

"Hi there Don't worry I won't hurt you I promise I'm nice." I looked at the Fire wolf cub with its Scared little eyes and I bended down rubbing my hand between its ears scrathing it I heard it Let out a small whimper then Picked it up carefully in my arms Rocking it back and fourth gently in my arms. "it's okay I'll take you back to the castle I'll put the Heat on in my room hopefully Elsa doesn't come to vist me she has ice powers and she doesn't like heat but the Cold does." I walked back to the castle when I was in the cold I put the Fire wolf cub in my jacket and kept it warm then I finally entered the Castle I walked Straight past the guards but they didn't really care and I entered The castle and Walked into my room putting the heat on then I put the cub on the Bed.

I Put the blanket over the cub and let a Warm smile at the cub, and petted it then sat beside it on the bed. The cub sneezed sparks and let out a small smile. _what should I name it It should be a fire name. hmm… Flame? Spark? Fire? Light? Bright? Lava? Hot? Valacano? yes perfect Valacano. I looked at the wolf cub Blinked my Dark blue eyes and Said warmly letting out a soft voice as I said it. "I'll name you Valacano I petted Valacano again then Put him on my lap and fell asleep with Valacano on my lap sleeping peacefully like me. _

_Elsa woke up yawning then looking around My ice filled beautiful room And rubbed the sleep out of my eyes then got up sighing. "Will is Anna again probably off with Kristoff again. _ I got up and walked out of my room I was greeted by Koi. "Good morning your Queen What Whould you like to eat for breakfast? he asked and I Shurgged my shoulders. "I'll just have eggs and Bacon this Morining Koi, okay." I sat down on my bed and Braided my hair putting it in a neat braid then walked to the Table sitting down Eating my food with manners not messy like how Anna eats. when I finshed my food and Koi put the dishes in the sink I walked to him and asked him. "Have you seen my Sister Anna today?" I looked at Koi and he nodded. "I've saw her in her room sleeping the Heat was on for some reason I don't know why because im not Anna." he chuckled then walked away leaving me alone I sighed walking to my Sister's Door and knocking on it. I Sighed as she did not answer me and I said loudly and clear making Sure Anna stops whatever she's doing and let me in because I'm her sister.

"Anna opon the door and let me in I'm your sister for God's sake! now let me in or I'll brake down this door with my ice powers you better hurry!" I Yelled as loud as I can till I heard Anna call back to me. "If I give you 4 boxes of chocolate will you go away and leave me alone?" My eyes widened and my mouth Watered as I imagined 4 boxes of chocolate and then I sighed and nodded. "Very well Anna I'll leave you alone but I'll come back I promise. and with the last Word I said I walked away from Anna's door and went in my bedroom and sighed brushing my silver-whitesh hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa slept in the bed, too tired to even say anything till she heard a Growl and awake to a wolf with

Flames, on it. It wagged its tail suddenly as Anna walked in the room Yawning, with her hand, over her

mouth as she yawned, and looked at me. "oh hi Elsa morning so do you want to play out in the

Snow?! please we never get to!" I sighed and looked at Anna blinking my light blue eyes Anna

Never asked that before wel l she did a few times but not when I was studying and reading, which I did

a lot in the past few days, I thought then I cleared my throat. "uh Anna what is this err… wolf…. doing

here….. I motioned my hands to the wolf with flames, on it who was on the floor, looking up at us with

it's orange eyes, it seemed to look like it was wondered if it was talking about him. Anna looked at

The wolf jumping up and down on the bed, happily. "Oh that's Valacono my pet Fire wolf like, him?

Anna kept jumping up and down on the bed, till I yelled at her, to stop making her giggle, as she said

sorry her cheeks bright, pink. "Anna we can't have a pet Kai won't be happy not one bit he'll be

anger with us please take it back to where it belongs." Anna gasped at what I said falling off the bed

her eyes wide and she yelled, loud. "WHAT COME ON ELSA VALACONO DIDN'T DO ANYTHING PLEASE

LET ME SHOW YOU HE WON'T BE BAD PLEASE ELSA!" I sighed covering my eyes at the yell and

replied back calmly. "Fine he can stay in the castle but one bad thing or anything goes wrong with

Valacono he's out of here before you can say Snow!" And with that I walked to the door closed the

door making the room Anna, and Valacono is in go quiet and then I walked to My room sighing.

~Anna's OC or Pmv~ I awake Yawning then I blinked open my blue eyes and smiles picking up

Valacono in my arms and I spinned in circles twirling Valacono till I put him gently down, Valocono

Sneezed sparks, and shook his fur, looking at me with his ears twitching, in confusing. "Today's the

Day we prove Elsa your not bad your good and then I can keep you and take care of you she ran to her

dresser looking around it for any dresses or Shirts she can wear then she just pulled random Cloth,

Putting them on the ground, till she found a Pink shirt with a Rainbow on it, and she put it on quickly,

Making sure it was on correctly and then sighed and took it off then grabbed a pink dress, and just put it on then put on pants, and laughed, as see saw Valacono staring at her, titling his head, in

confusion. Anna then Petted Valacono giving him Meat she figured that Fire wolves like cooked

Cooked meat at the Library and read a book that was Stuiped but had a lot of info with Fire

wolves do she just read anyway. Valacono Wagged his tail happily his orange eyes filled with

happiness as he swallowed the Meat. I smiled then I rubbed my hand over his ear and looked at him,

and said. "Come now lets Start a plan to get Elsa to notice your not bad your good. Valacono

Barked wagging his tail not knowing that Anna had a good plan a great plan.


	3. Elsa's pet?

Anna Woke up and Gasped as she had a nightmare, but that didn't stop her from her Happiness mood, she was in so often And she dashed down the halls, to Elsa's room but stopped her self thinking, it was not a good idea From what she did yesterday and decided to see Kristoff So she walked to the stable only to see Volcano, Chasing Kristoff over the Stables, Screaming in Fear.

"AHHHHHH GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME ANNA HELP ME AHHHHHH!" He Screamed running past, me and I Just let out a laugh then called Volcano, over and the Orange Wolf with Flames over it wagged its tail, and Stopped chasing, him then I Scratched it behind the ears, and then I heard it winch, confused because Volcano never Winches when I scratch him Behind the ears, so I turned around and gasped, Elsa was Staring at me, and Volcano anger she was Cleary anger, with me from yesterday as you can see it in her Soft blue eyes.

"I-I….. I Stammered my legs felt like it will Crush into pieces. but Elsa Replied before I could continue, my Sentence. "Anna I saw the whole thing Volcano can't stay here he belongs in the wild, you saw what he did to poor Kristoff Please Anna I love you I'm only protecting you, you Could get hurt, Anna." I froze and gasped At what She said, and I glanced over, to the Fire wolf who had sadness in his eyes, and frowned and looked back at Elsa.

"No… Elsa I will not let you take him he's part of our family I love you too, But I love him also, I don't want to give him up please I know he is fire and your Ice, And Fire melt's ice but he's not going to hurt me he's tamed now stop worrying about me I'm fine trust me." She went quiet and let out a smile, and Looked at me Calmness now in her eyes. "Okay I will let him stay for you Anna, I will tell the guards not to Get rid, of him." She then got up and walked away leaving Kristoff, Volcano, and me alone in the room.

I woke up the next day, and thought, but ended, up saying it out loud, "Maybe Elsa want's a pet and she's jelly, I'm going to go to the library, and get a book, about magic, maybe she can have a magic pet, or I can see if theirs a spell, where you can get magic powers, hopefully They do.."

I Walked into the library, with Volcano with me, and I Scanned the Categories of books till I found a Sign, saying "Fairytales and Myths" Painted in golden and thought to myself quietly, "Isn't Myths and Fairytales Magic? I'm pretty sure Magic is Fairytales, I'm just going to check or if its not there I'm going to check, the none fiction or fiction." I walked into The Row of books and I saw nothing then let out a quiet sigh, and Walked into the none fiction row, then saw nothing, But kids book then I walked into the fiction row and gasped seeing a Book, with Magic and Spells Printed neatly, in Cursive in it I then walked over to the book, it was Old really old and it had dust, on it then I heard a voice and turned around, seeing a Boy who was in a Dark black jacket, with jeans and a hoodie on it. "you don't want to check, that out somebody already, has it Checked, out a girl, by the name Elsa, has checked, it out."

I froze and gasped, And Felt like my head, was going to fall off, and I will explode into pieces. Elsa my sister, checked out the book, why does she want to learn spells and magic oh no how will I get A spell or magic creature or pet, For her now!


End file.
